Knight in Shining Armor
by WithLoveFromMe
Summary: Sirius is Anna's' knight in shining armor. But behind all the tin there can be a prince for a princess. Just a cute little one shot. What could you loose by reading it and it only takes a few minutes.
1. Knight in shining armor

"So what are we going to do today Siri?"; an 8 year old Anna asked her playmate Sirius Black.

"We should play knight." he replyed jumping up from the floor.

"OK, so what is the quest my brave knight?" she giggled brushing her brunette bangs from her face. It was normal for Anna to come over and play with him weather it was cops and robbers or knight and princess. They loved to spend time and they had been friends for as long as they could remember.

An hour later after Anna was saved form the mean dragon the two fell down of the floor giggling.

"Siri?" Anna said looking at the older boy.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can you make me a promise?"

"Anything"

"Promise me that no matter what you will be my knight in shining armor."

"Yes melady" helping her up so they could get a snack.

5 yrs later 3rd year Hogwarts

Anna and Sirius were now in school and still good friends. Now that they had entered 3rd year Sirius had become popular with the girls and was going through one new girl a week. Hermione was Jealous but she never said anything because it wasn't her place. She never had a chance to score with him, and why should she have a chance he only thought of her as an old friend maby sister, right?

"Just ask her to Hogsmeed, you may not get anther chance. And don't go telling me that she is different, she is just the same than all the rest of the girls you can ask without anther glance." James pestered Sirius for the hundredth time that year.

"But Prongs she is different. She is different than Ally, Cindy and Claire. I knew her when we were 8 and played knights and princess."

James sighed "Just ask her soon or you may loose her. The worst is that she says no"

"Like Lily for the past year?" Sirius countered

"Shut up." James muttered

3 yrs later 6th year Hogwarts

True to James' words, Sirius lost Anna to a guy in Ravenclaw. For a short time after James wouldn't speak to Sirius due to his stupid whining about her not waiting for him. Well Remus reminded him that she wasn't going to wait forever.

One day he was walking by the lake trying not to think of Anna when he saw a girl sitting at its edge hunched over on her knees. Going closer he could see it was his childhood friend. Breaking into a sprint he stopped by her side and sat down putting an arm around Annas' shoulder.

"Whats the matter Ann?" he asked rubbing her back

"Were was my knight when I was made to public embarrassment and was laughed at just because I was a know-it-all? And found out that Jake was only dating me for a cheat sheet. You said you would be there." she sobbed clinging to him.

"I'm sorry, love" he wispered gently "I just don't make a verry good knight. But there is one thing I know I can do"

"Whats that?"

"I can give the princess true loves first kiss" as he whispered this he slowly lowered his mouth to hers calming her lips in a soft kiss.

";And they lived happily ever after" James raised his glass in toast to the new bride and groom. "And the bet winnings will be given out after I beg for my life"

"JAMES!" Anna and Sirius yelled as James jumped of the chair and ran from the two crazy newly weds.

"Lily hide me" he yelled as he ran to his wife

"Nope I told you that starting a betting pool of when the two would get married, would get you killed." she said as she rubbed the small lump in her belly.

Everyone laughed as Sirius and Anna chased James around the garden.

**I just came up with it one night and I didn't think that it would kill me to write(unless you do kill me.) but I ask you to review and then you can forget that it ever existed. What is there to loose its a win, win 3 Cookie**


	2. Deleted part

you can also read this deleted scean that I didn't think would work into the story. It takes place before the wedding.

Anna and Sirius walked hand in hand, into the great hall. It had been 3 months scance the day by the lake. And everything was going great. James and Sirius were talking again. Lily was going out with James, and even remus had a girlfriend who knew about his 'furry little problome' and didn't mind.

Sitting down at the griffindore table they started to eat breakfast when Jake came to the table.

"Can we help you?" Sirius said coldly taking Annas hand.

"I just wanted to appoligise to Anna. I said some mean things, I didn't mean them I just hoped that it would get you to together." he said " Not only did it get you two together but now i'm together with ally"

after that he walked back over to the ravenclaw table.

Before they could go back to eatting a big black owl came swooping onto sirius plate dropping a letter. Suddenly the hall went quiet. It wasn't offen that sirius got mail from the blacks ever scance he ran away.

looking up at dd siruis saw him knod, his blue eyes twinkling. With shaking hands he grabbed the letter and glanced at the slythering table to see his reletives smiling. Glancing doubtfuly at the letter he opened it, scaning its contence. Not beliving what he read he read it again.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Regulus wrote us saying that you are in a serious relationship with a girl. No matter how suprised we were we were even more shocked that not only was she pureblood but that she was that Anna girl you used to play with. We spoke with her pairents and it was agreed that you are to marrie the girl not later than a yeat than when you graduate. Congratulations. _

_From: Mr. and Mrs, Black (Noble house of black, Order of merlin 3st class)_

_P.S. We are glad that you are trying to redeam yourself. But the biggest thing you can do is to accept the dark lords invintation._

Sirius felt like he could pass out right there.

"Siri are you ok?" Anna asked looking from him to the letter.

"I'm fine love" he replyed standing up and walking over to the slytherin table

"Welcome back to the family, bro." Regulus said sticking out his hand. Ignoring it and the gaspes heard around the room sirius replyed

" I am not your brother but how in the name of merlin did you do it.?"

"I'm not going to reply untill you have done what you need to." Sirius nodded his head and walked back over to Anna.

" Walk with me" he wispered grabing her hand and walking outside sitting under the tree by the lake.

"What was in the letter Siri?" she asked

"Nothing much just my family spying on my they told me that they have put me down on an arranged marrage."

"Oh" Anna sighed fearing the worst.

"Yep and it just so happens that I have perfected the jewl charm" he replyed

"What dose that have to do with anything?" Picking a flower from the ground he cast the charm terning it into a sadfire ring.

"What it has to do is that my pairents didn't send a ring with the letter. And I need to have one so Anna?"

"Yes" she wispered tears forming in her eyes

"Weather our pairents require it or not, I love you. Princess Anna, Will you marry me?" he asked

She knoded, Clinging onto him with tears of happyness streaming down her face." Yes Prince Sirius" she wispered.


End file.
